


Silver Light And Darkness.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Angst, may need warnings for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Loki's spiral into darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Light And Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't know if I should put any warning here. If anyone thinks I should please tell me. Cause this could be heavy for some people.

The light is golden here,

Silver has no place

in this lordly place,

Its baser value should not offend

its betters.

 

I can’t sleep,

The light hurts my eyes,

The songs grate at my ears,

My voice is too soft to be heard,

Now it must be too smooth

to be denied,

It is only by lies and trickery

am I ever heard,

Am I ever seen,

And yet all they see is an illusion,

My truth will never be seen anymore,

I wonder,

I wonder if there is anything left of it,

Or if all I have is this mask,

And lies, and pain and anger

twisted beneath it,

To hold it in place,

To hold it in shape.

 

Words and flashes of light

Are all I have anymore,

And cruelty,

For sharp my tongue must be

to guard what’s left of my heart,

Deadly my tricks must be

to save my frail self.

 

Silver has no value among the gold,

Silver has no words to be told,

Silver has nothing but masks to behold,

Silver is for the common troll.

 

Sharp my tongue must be,

To ensure there is nothing left of my heart

to wound,

Deadly my tricks must be,

To give me my power.

 

Darkness will not hurt me,

Darkness does not care,

It cloaks,

It hides,

It does not wound,

It does not laugh,

It does not care who you are,

Or what you have done,

Where you have come from,

Or where you are going.

 

It is night,

And in the night all are predator and prey alike,

Only in darkness,

Will silver light be as welcome as gold,

Will silver shine as bright,

Where illusions are truly magic,

And magic is great,

Where words are all you have,

When you cannot see,

Where sound is all you have,

When the lights go out,

Where the frailest person may walk the hardest roads and succeed,

For the dark nurtures both strong and weak,

Monster and man alike,

So into the night I go,

For monster I am,

Silver-tongued and silver toned,

And in darkness I shall thrive.


End file.
